Warrior's World
by KnightMysterio
Summary: A chinese fox spirit enters the prison of a great evil sealed away long ago, and unleashes him upon the land. The lives of many warriors will be changed forever because of this... Rated for violence in later chapters.


Warrior's World

A Warriors Orochi fanfiction by Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires

All character concepts copyrighted to Koei and Chinese & Japanese history and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. Compliments, comments, and constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated.

_A hidden place…_

_Somewhere in Japan…_

The misty figure drifted into the cave shrine, a dilapidated, ruined place with moss and vines growing over the rocks. The only sign that humans had once inhabited this place were the stone columns and flats that held up a small altar. Behind it was a massive stone, sealed away by a massive sword, a beaded necklace wrapped around it and tied to a large, ornately designed mirror that gave the impression of reflective fire.

The misty coalesced into a solid form, that of a nine-tailed fox. It looked curiously at the three beautiful treasures, its soft, elegant fur shimmering in the fading sunlight from the cave's entrance. The purple-furred vulpine stepped forward, sniffing at them, its tails flitting back and forth.

After a moment, the nine-tailed creature nodded, as if satisfied. It began to glow, its form shifting from quadrapedal to bipedal, its fur retracting into its body, leaving only a short mop of purple hair on the head of its now human female body. Its tails flitted about, detatching and transforming into a revealing dark red leotard that bared a lot of pale, ghostly flesh, form-fitting gloves that left the fingers revealed, and thigh-high leggings that left her paw-like feet bare. Pale silk scarves draped about her arms and waist, trailing behind her and giving the impression that she still had her nine tails. A crown in the shape of a crescent moon appeared on her head, ornate markings the same color as her hair appearing on her face. Her purple eyes widened as she looked around the shrine, her elvish ears twitching.

She put her slender hands on her curvaceous hips and frowned. "Poor guy… That goof Susano already killed him… He didn't have to seal up his spirit as well…"

"AND WHAT IS YOUR INTEREST IN THE MATTER, LITTLE KITSUNE?" thundered the voice.

The fox woman squeaked and fell over, landing hard on the stone floor. She looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice, seeing only engravings that had long since faded with time, leaving no sign of what they had represented.

"W-Who's there?!" she demanded.

"I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE CREATURE TRAPPED IN THIS SHRINE. I HAVE BEEN HERE ALONE, WATCHING THE HUMAN RACE DESTROY ITSELF. LEAVE ME, KITSUNE. THE TIME HAS LONG SINCE PASSED FOR OUR KIND," the voice thundered again.

The fox woman picked herself up, frowning, and dusted herself off. "I have a name, you know. It's Da Ji. I was a concubine in the court of…"

"I KNOW THAT THE NAME AND FORM YOU WEAR IS NOT YOUR OWN, THOUSAND-YEAR VIXEN. I KNOW THAT YOU WERE ONE OF THREE SENT BY NU WA TO PUNISH ZHOU FOR HIS LECHERY, AND MURDERED THE ONE WHO YOUR NAME TRULY BELONGS TO," the voice thundered, "I KNOW THAT YOU COMMITTED ATROCITIES JUST AS BAD AS THE ONES COMMITTED BY HUMANS TODAY. LEAVE ME TO MY SOLITUDE, CREATURE."

Da Ji frowned. "…Wow. Talk about my reputation preceding me. Okay, so I'm not officially Da Ji, but I ate her soul years ago. Went right to my hips, too. I have her memories, and I just like using the name and the form. And if you've been stuck in here all this time, you've obviously not heard of the current atrocities performed by these useless monkeys. Makes me seem as nice and sweet as the girl who's life I stole in every possible way."

"…EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

Da Ji nodded, and looked around again. "Um… Could you give me something to work with, here? I feel kinda silly just talking to the air or this rock…"

Eight serpentine shadows, ghosts with glowing eyes, appeared out of the rock, making Da Ji squeak in fright again and fall over.

The voice seemed amused when it asked, "WILL THIS DO?"

Da Ji nodded nervously, and picked herself up again. "Anyway, here's the current deal. It's about 1961 AD and…" she went into a long description of the current events, detailing every war that has occurred on every continent. The shadowy serpents hissed angrily.

"HUMANS," all eight heads muttered in unison, "SO DESTRUCTIVE. IT'S AS IF THEY DON'T WANT THIS WONDERFUL WORLD THEY HAVE BEEN GIVEN. I HAVE DONE MY DAMAGE TO IT IN MY TIME, BUT AFTER YEARS IN THIS PLACE I HAVE COME TO APPRECIATE THE SIMPLE BEAUTY OF IT ALL. AND THESE WRETCHED HUMANS WANT TO WRECK IT!! OH, HOW I LONG FOR SIMPLER TIMES, THE TIMES WHEN WARRIORS FOUGHT HONORABLY, WHEN A DEATH ON THE BATTLEFIELD MATTERED AND TOOK MORE EFFORT THAN SIMPLY HOLDING DOWN A TRIGGER!"

Da Ji smirked, suppressing a fearful shiver from the sight of the massive shadows. "Which is why I'm going to help you, my lord. I'm going to free you from this place."

All eight heads stared at her suddenly, making Da Ji squeak again. "YOU CAN DO THIS?" the heads demanded.

Da Ji nodded. "I-I can remove the binding spells, and give you a new body to use, one that's been specially prepared to hold your spirit and manifest your power in its entirety."

The shadows looked at her curiously. "THAT MUST HAVE TAKEN A GRAND EFFORT. YOU HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR A WHILE."

Da Ji nodded, grinning happily. "It took a few years of ducking Amaterasu and my nemesis Taigong Wang, but I managed it. Will you accept my offer and help me tear apart this world?"

The shadows looked at each other curiously, and then turned back to Da Ji. "VERY WELL. BUT ONCE FREE I WILL OPERATE ON MY OWN TERMS. AND YOU, LITTLE FOX, WILL SERVE ME."

Da Ji saluted, grinning. "Wouldn't have it any other way, my lord." She trotted out of the cavern, and dragged in the corpse of a massive hulk of a man, one at least three feet taller than she herself was. She layed him on the altar, gasping for breath and collapsing after she was finished.

"I should have brought him in here in fox form… Forgot how heavy he was…" she muttered. With some effort, she set him up on the altar, collapsing against it once finished to catch her breath.

The eight-headed beast stared at her. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Da Ji sighed. "Firstly, let's get something clear. I'm not a kitsune, that's Japanese, I happen to be Chinese. I'm a hu li jing."

"THE PHRASE 'SIX OF ONE, HALF A DOZEN OF THE OTHER' COMES TO MIND," the eight-headed beast said, the shadowy figure seeming to smirk on half his faces.

Da Ji rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Secondly, I'm doing this for three reasons. One, because I felt sorry for you, seeing a kindred spirit like you trapped in this place. Two, because I'm a vicious, evil bitch and I want to enjoy the suffering of man. And three, because I'm too weak to continue fighting humanity on my own. My last battle with Taigong Wang nearly killed me."

"AND YOU NEED ME TO HELP WEAKEN THIS WORLD. FOR WHAT REASON? CONQUEST?" the shadow beast asked.

Da Ji shook her head. "Oh good grief no. I enjoy power, it's true, but only for the chance to cause suffering it gives me. If something ends up conquered because of you, I will happily play second banana to you."

"…SO BASICALLY YOU'RE RELEASING ME BECAUSE YOU'RE A HORRIBLE SADIST AND WANT TO MAKE THE WORLD SUFFER, IN WHICH CASE ANY BENEFIT I GAIN FROM MY FREEDOM IS SECONDARY."

Da Ji grinned weakly. "Pretty much," she said. When the shadow beast growled at her, she giggled nervously and added, "Hey, at least I'm honest about it."

The shadow beast stared at her for a long moment, and laughed. "ALL RIGHT THEN. PERFORM THE RITUAL AND RELEASE ME. I WILL HELP YOU TEAR THIS WORLD APART, BUT I WILL DO IT ON MY TERMS AND NO ONE ELSE'S."

Da Ji grinned wickedly. "I can live with that," she said. She turned to the massive figure on the table, the corpse covered in runes. Da Ji began to chant in ancient Chinese, producing a knife and cutting a line in her hand. She let her blood drip over the corpse, her magic flowing around it as the shadow beast began to be drawn from the stone it was entrapped in. The shadows became incoherent, the mouth of the corpse opening as the darkness flowed into the body. The wound on Da Ji's hand healed quickly due to her magical nature, the fox woman backing off as the muscular frame of the corpse began to lift off of the altar. Before the fox woman's stunned visage, the corpse began to change, the skin of the human becoming reptilian, his eyes shifting to become serpentine. The corpse floated into an upright position, radiating power as the darkness flowed into it completely.

After a few moments, the power faded, the corpse dropping to the ground. But instead of falling over, it landed gracefully in a crouch. The now-living body looked up at Da Ji and grinned.

"Orochi lives," he said, his voice still sinister but no longer thundering, "Thank you for freeing me, little fox."

Da Ji grinned, and bowed humbly. "It was my pleasure, my lord."

Orochi flexed his new muscles, jogging in place briefly to get a feel for his new form. He tested his powers, finding himself still able to manifest his magic. "Excellent."

Da Ji grinned. "Shall we go, my lord? There's a few countries these days that I've been wanting to pay a visit to but couldn't…"

Orochi shook his head. He concentrated, forming serpentine armor around himself, a massive scythe appearing in his hand. "No, Da Ji. I am not interested in this sick, dying age of humanity."

Da Ji blinked. "…Then… What are we doing?"

Orochi grinned viciously. "There are two eras of humanity that I've become rather fond of. The Three Kingdoms period of China and the Warring States period of Japan. Oh, the warriors of that era were magnificent… So strong, so powerful…" he said almost wistfully, "Perhaps if I challenged them, I could finally…"

Da Ji stared at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. Orochi noticed her stares and coughed, continuing. "At any rate, it is my intention to challenge the warriors of that time. In my own way, of course."

Da Ji bit her lip, frowning. "Permission to speak plainly?"

Orochi nodded.

Da Ji paused for a moment, and said, "My lord… While I can appreciate a good fight as much as the next person, and I find high tech stuff as boring as the next demon, how are you going to challenge warriors from the past? We're… we're kinda in the twentieth century."

Orochi just smirked at her. "You underestimate me, Da Ji. You underestimate my power. You underestimate the chaos that I am capable of. Watch and learn, little fox. And you will see what I can do."

Leaving the confused hu ji ling behind, Orochi calmly strode out of the cave. Da Ji followed after a moment, Orochi waiting until after she left to destroy the shrine, the cavern vaporizing in a flash of red energy.

The sword, necklace, and mirror, however, survived.

Orochi scowled at the three items, and cast another spell, the treasures sinking deep within the Earth. Da Ji just watched, not really understanding. Once the treasures were out of view, Orochi nodded, and raised his scythe again.

Indigo energy swirled around the two of them, the Earth shaking violently. Da Ji staggered, falling on her tush as the ground cracked around them. "W-What's g-going on?!"

Orochi just smirked.

The ground continued to shake, and before Da Ji's stunned eyes, the massive chunk of earth they were standing on began to lift into the sky, a portal forming at the top of the energy vortex.

"W-What's happening!?" Da Ji shrieked, Orochi starting to laugh as they were sucked into the portal. Da Ji screamed and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the end.

When it didn't come, however, she looked up, surprised. "What… Where is this place?" she asked. She looked around, seeing blue skies all around, but only this single chunk of earth for ground.

Orochi smirked. "I will build a perfect world… A world where the way of the warrior rules… It shall be a place of battle, of death and chaos… Pure entropy… HA!" He thundered laughter, violet energy swirling around him. "LET MY WORLD COME TO BE!!"

Before Da Ji's astonished eyes, massive amounts of energy erupted from Orochi's body, massive tendrils that shot out into vast portals, reaching out to each era. And in that instant, Da Ji knew what her lord and master was planning, and began to laugh as well…

In the Three Kingdoms period of China, a handsome young man in light, red-colored armor stood at the helm of a massive navy flagship. His hair was bound into a tight ponytail, and a pair of large tonfa were holstered at his waist. He stared uneasily at the sea and the other ships around him, a bad feeling coming over him.

Behind him, a younger man in a modified royal robe, a white fur collar lining the lightly armored waist-length tunic, came up to him, idly stroking his tuft of a beard. "You seem… troubled, dear brother."

The older man jumped, startled, and chuckled. "Sorry, Sun Quan. Didn't notice you there."

The younger man grinned. "Sun Ce, it's all right. With Sun Shang Xiang's beauty attracting the lord of Shu and your own *ahem* exploits, I'm used to going unnoticed."

Sun Ce groaned. "You're never gonna let me hear the end of that, are you?"

Sun Quan smirked. "Well, your foolishness in dealing with Zuo Ci did convince father to pass on the inheritance of Wu to me."

Sun Ce shook his head and sighed, smiling. "And you deserve it. You always were better at politics than I was. The kingdom will be fine in your hands."

Sun Quan grinned, and patted his brother on the back. He came up to were Sun Ce was standing and said, "So what's on your mind? Why were you out here just staring?"

Sun Ce sighed, staring out at the horizon once more. "It's… I know it sounds dumb, considering my stance on magic in general, but I have this weird feeling… An almost mystical feeling…"

Sun Quan snorted laughter. "You? Mystical feelings? Hah!"

Sun Ce glared at him. "I'm being serious here. I just have this feeling that something major is going to happen, AND SOON… And it'll change the world forever…"

Sun Quan stared at his brother, his eyes widening. "You are serious, aren't you?"

At which point, the tendril of indigo energy slammed down, covering the entire Wu navy and beginning to draw it upwards, along with a massive amount of ocean water, into the portal high in the sky above…

In the Warring States period of Japan, a dark, sinister man sat at the head of a group of soldiers, awaiting reports from his two lieutenants.

An almost monkey-like man sauntered up to him, a three-sectioned staff held in one hand, an elaborate helmet on his head. He kneeled before the dark-armored man. "My lord Nobunaga Oda, I have returned with my report."

"Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Speak, and tell me. What of Shingen Takeda's movements?" the dark man intoned, not looking at his servant.

Hideyoshi chuckled. "Well, it's kind of a good news, bad news situation. Good news is that Shingen's moving away from our position, the last battle having taken a lot out of his forces. I saw that Sanada kid and that nameless ninja chick evacuating him."

Nobunaga nodded. "And the bad news?"

Hideyoshi grinned nervously, and added, "It seems he's heading for Edo Castle. Mitsunari's best guess is that he's trying to go for help from Ieyasu Tokugawa."

Nobunaga's eyes narrowed, purple energy flashing from them. A smirk crossed his goateed face, and he nodded. "We'll deal with that in a moment. Mitsuhide, report. What of Kenshin Uesugi?"

A tall, elegant man with pale skin, raven hair, and light purple, almost lavender armor stepped forward, bowing humbly. "My liege. Kenshin seems to have dug in his heels in the nearby mountains. I do not think he will be moving, but his position is so far too advantageous to attack."

Nobunaga thought for a moment, and then nodded, grinning. "Excellent… It seems those two aren't as weak as I thought they were."

Hideyoshi grinned. "You getting an idea for a plan, big guy?"

Nobunaga smirked, leaning to the side and resting his armored hand on his chin. "An idea or two is forming…"

As soon as Nobunaga finished the sentence, a tendril of energy slammed down around the camp, lifting it up on a massive chunk of earth and drawing it into the portal, Nobunaga staring in stunned fascination at the void above him as his soldiers panicked…

In the Three Kingdoms period of China, the young Cao Pi yawned discreetly as the meeting of military leaders went on for seemingly forever. It felt that way, at least. The lightly armored young man idly twirled his linked twin swords, silently despising the concept of strategists that didn't take the field. Sima Yi, who frequently took to the field with either his magic or specially rigged gloves with razor-wires on them was the only one he liked, despite the man's growing visible distaste for he and his father.

Cao Cao chuckled as he watched his son. "Having trouble paying attention, my son?"

Cao Pi snorted. "All things considered I'd rather be out in the field or in bed with Zhen Ji, yes. Even watching Xu Zhu eat would be more fascinating than this."

Cao Cao chuckled. "You are impetuous, my son. You must learn patience, or you will never achieve your goals. It was a hard lesson for me, and I would see you learn it as well."

Cao Pi sighed. "Maybe. But seeing these useless old men drone on when they haven't even seen the field, it's just frustrating. I'd rather have a strategist who's willing to take the field with me, who's willing to back his strategies up with his weapon."

Cao Cao smirked. "An interesting thought…"

Cao Pi shook his head, chuckling. "Now, if we could find a strategist like that who wasn't Sima Yi…"

Cao Cao nodded. "Sima Yi is treacherous, but he still has his uses. Especially since he's the only one capable of counteracting Zhuge Liang at the moment. We will simply have to watch him, and be ready when he makes his move."

Cao Pi frowned. "If you say so, father…" The young man looked at his father, frowning. The more time he spent with his father in matters of military discussion, the higher the mountain of surpassing him became…

All thoughts of outdoing his parent left Cao Pi's mind as a vortex of energy slammed down on his castle, ripping it out of the ground and into the void in the sky…

In the Warring States period of Japan, a man oblivious to it all practiced with a kemari ball, not letting it touch the ground as he bounced it around happily on his feet, chest, and head.

When the vortex came to claim he and his castle, he didn't even notice until it was far too late…

In the Three Kingdoms period of China, three men bound by an oath of brotherhood took their luncheon in a peach garden. The eldest of the three noticed the vortex slamming down on them, but he could do nothing to stop it, and he and his brothers were drawn up into the void in the sky along with the peach garden in its entirety...

In the Warring States period of Japan, an elder man looked out from his high castle, looking down on the people as they milled about the marketplace, nodding in approval. When the vortex came to claim his castle and the surrounding city, he found himself too thunderstruck to move, the quaking knocking him to the ground…

In each era, warriors of strength and power found themselves and the ground around them captured in a vortex, drawn up into a void. They could only watch in horror as each chunk of earth and ocean was forcibly and rapidly drawn together, slamming together in a clash and fusing in a surge of magic, the sound deafening…

The chaos faded, and people began to get their bearings.

Orochi, from his chunk of this fused world, began to laugh.

Da Ji looked around, curious and amused. "What now, my lord?"

Orochi grinned. "Now? Now we have created the ultimate playground for warriors. Now we shall go fight them. Now we go to war..."


End file.
